nalu song fic take it out on me florida georgia line
by OptCalledNalu
Summary: so i heard this song on the radio and this story just kinda popped into my head, so i wrote it. i really dont know how to describe a songfic without giving away the plot so just give it a try and if you dont like it just say so in the comments, but i really do think that you'll like it. warning: implied themes dont worry its not a deathfic hurt/comfort its just relationship issues


Nalu song fic

"Take it out on me"  
>By Florida Georgia line<p>

"What he do this time?  
>Did he break your heart?<br>I can tell you've been crying,  
>And baby here you are.<p>

And I always know_  
>Anytime you show_<br>Up at my door passed eleven o' clock  
>That he really must have pissed you off"<br>_

I was watching tv when I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the clock,  
>12:02<p>

Oh no

I opened the door,  
>It was her,<br>And she was crying.  
>_<p>

Take it out on me!  
>Put you're lips on mine!<br>Let me take it along,  
>Make it right this time!<br>_

I knew why.  
>But then again,<br>It's always the same.  
>She'd been dating him for a year.<br>And it broke my heart.  
>_<p>

Yea you can just come over  
>You ain't gotta call<br>You always have a shoulder

Anytime if it all goes bad,  
>If you're bout to break,<br>When your mad as hell,  
>You can always<br>Take it out on me!  
>_<p>

I held out my arms  
>"Come here, I gotcha Luce".<br>_

(You can take it out on me, baby!  
>If you ever wanna leave, maybe<br>In the middle of the night,  
>Well that's alright<p>

You can take-, take it-)

Take it out on me!

Take off you coat

Baby come on in.  
>Well girl let me help,<br>to get back at him.

And I don't know why_  
>You never say goodbye_!?<p>

Whatever hell he's puttin you through,  
>I can't wait for you...<br>_

She fell into my arms and started sobbing into my chest  
>"I'm sorry it's so late Natsu, but I just saw Gray with another girl."<br>"Figures... That ice bastard. it's cold out here, come on inside."

We walked in and sat on the couch with her on my lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head no.

How could that stripping bastard not realize how lucky he was?! Lucy is strong, beautiful, and kind. an angel on earth, one of a kind; how could he just keep going on and breaking her heart?!

"Ok then"

I hugged her tighter and buried my face in the crook of her neck,

'Can you really not see how much I love you Lucy? Well it's time for you to know.'  
>_<p>

...  
>To take it out on me!<br>Put your lips on mine!

Let me take it along,  
>and make it right this time!<p>

Yea you can just come over,  
>you ain't gotta call<p>

You always got a shoulder  
>Anytime it all goes bad,<br>When You're about to break,  
>When you're mad as hell<br>You can always  
>Take it out on me!<br>_

I sat up on the couch and lifted her chin so she was facing me.

"Natsu? What are y-!"

She got cut off as I smashed my lips to hers.

But then something happened

she kissed me back.

My eyes wee closed as I whispered my confession

"I love you Luce, so much. Why can't you see that?"

And she did something I wasn't expecting

She leaned in  
>And we were kissing again<p>

I licked her bottom lip, and she opened her moth to let me in.

After that it wasn't long before we somehow made it to the bed half naked and stumbling.  
>_<p>

Yea I'll lay you down  
>and love you<br>Just the way you should be  
>_<p>

I knew where this was going, but I also knew it was the source of her problems with Gray-she was NOT into pre-marital, and this is marriage for a dragon, so neither was I.

And she knew that,  
>So I had to ask,<p>

Between kisses,  
>"Luce... Are you sure?"<p>

She responded by taking off my scarf, fisting her hand in my hair, kissing me passionately,

And then saying

"I never thought you loved me too"  
>"What do you m-"<br>"I love you too Natsu"

And that night there was no more hesitation, all rational thought had been lost,

and for once, everything was right.  
>_<p>

Baby it's O(k) now that your ready...

Take it out on me-

(Take it out in me, baby!  
>If you Ever wanna leave, maybe<br>In the middle of the night  
>Well that's alright<p>

You can take- take it-)

Take it out on me!  
>Put your lips in mine!<p>

Well let me take it along,  
>And make it right this time!<p>

You can just come over,  
>You ain't gotta call.<p>

You always got a shoulder,  
>Anytime it all goes bad,<br>When you're bout to break,  
>When you're mad as hell,<br>You can always  
>Take it out in me!<p>

(You can take it out on me, baby!  
>If you ever wanna leave, maybe<br>In the middle if the night,  
>Well that's alright<p>

You can take- take it-

Take it out on Me...


End file.
